Conventional burglar bars, the heavy iron gratings or grilles which protect the windows of some homes to keep out intruders, have recently been outlawed in a number of jurisdictions because many people have died in house fires, trapped by their own security bars.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a quickly releasable safety latch for security bars which will not only be tamper-proof from the outside, but which will also positively release when actuated from the inside.